Cena Navideña
by JiiiimMalfoy
Summary: Ginny tiene ciertos problemas personales y sentimentales cuando se da cuenta que debe hacer la cena de navidad para más de 15 personas. Por obvias razones debe conseguir la comida, pero tal vez al buscarla se quede sin cena.


Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de JKRowling. La navidad no es un invento mío, ni los supermercados. Este fic si me pertenece JAJA pero es parte de un reto navideño del grupo de Facebook: Drinny/Dranny: ¡El mejor amor prohibido! Cualquiera se puede unir y participar en los constantes y lindos retos que nos ponemos a lo largo del año

La imagen del cover tampoco es mía

**CENA NAVIDEÑA**

De pequeña siempre anhelaba que la navidad llegara. Cena, regalos, amigos, familia ¿A qué niña no le gustan esas cosas? Pero tener que hacer las compras navideñas cuando ya eres adulta, tener tu propia casa, tu propio futuro marido y tu propia cena navideña no estaba dentro de mis planes de vida. No es que sea floja, pero Harry es completamente capaz de hacer las compras ¿Por qué debo ir yo? Está bien, si soy floja y sí, Harry es un hombre ocupado que en verdad no tiene tiempo de hacer las compras. Pero, en serio, más allá de las compras también tengo que hacer la cena, decorar la casa, arreglarme y recibir a todos los invitados que mi "glorioso futuro marido" había decidido invitar aparte de todo el clan Weasley. Lo odio. No, mentira, lo amo, ¿lo amo? Aunque últimamente está brutalmente estresado _"Ginny ¿Ya está mi desayuno? ¿Ya está mi traje? ¿Ya está la cena? ¿Ya ordenaste los libros que dejé anoche tirados? Ginny por aquí, Ginny por allá, Ginny, Ginny ¡Ginny!" _No es que me esté quejando, claro está. Obviamente yo soy una mujer abnegada que puede hacer todo esto en víspera de navidad, yo no tengo trabajo, yo no tengo que entregar redacciones para El Profeta, no, imposible, soy Ginevra Weasley la futura mujer abnegada de Harry Potter, yo no tengo problemas, yo ya he superado todo tipo de depresiones. Pendejo. Está bien que nos vayamos a casar, pero no soy tu empleada, ni tu secretaria, ni tu asistente, ni la idiota de tu personal trainer ¿Por qué demonios debe estar rodeado de mujeres? Yo entiendo que las mujeres trabajan mejor que los hombres ¿Pero que le cuesta tener un asistente? ¿Qué le cuesta ponerle un poco de mejor resolución a sus estúpidos lentes redondos y darse cuenta que todas esas idiotas babean como chiquitas tontas e ilusas cada vez que él aparece? Estúpido Harry Potter y estúpidas compras navideñas, y estúpidas "asistontas", estúpida yo por portarme como una mujer abnegada y aceptar hacer las estúpidas compras navideñas. Odio navidad. Mentira, solo odio a Harry. Y a los supermercados muggles. No, los supermercados son ordenados y la música me da algo de paz. Estúpida regla que me vuelve una bipolar.

-¡Hey! – Dios santo, debo aprender bien a manejar este estúpido coche antes de que mate a alguien.

-Lo lamento mucho. – Bueno, tal vez si odio los supermercados y sus estúpidos pasillos estrechos. Tal vez no odio nada y solo estoy en un mal momento del mes. No, si odio a Harry.

-¿Weasley? - ¿Eh? Desde cuando alguien me conoce. No, más bien ¿desde cuándo soy Weasley y no "futura señora Potter"? Merlín, sí que estoy alterada. Pero siempre se puede estar más. La alta y esbelta figura de Draco Malfoy me sostiene la mirada y yo solo atino a tener un pensamiento en la cabeza.

-¿Qué haces tú en un supermercado? – Él levanta una ceja, creo que esperaba otro tipo de saludo.

-Lo que se hace en un supermercado. Compras. – Él sí que no ha cambiado en nada. 5 años más tarde sigue siendo el mismo idiota.

-No me refería a eso.

-Ya lo sé. – Solo atino a bufar.

-No es un buen momento para molestarme.

-No estoy molestándote, Weasley. Tú chocaste contra mí y después me preguntaste que hacía. Yo solo respondí. – ¿Es que acaso el mundo confabula para atormentarme justo el 24 de diciembre?

-No tengo tiempo para tus idioteces Malfoy, debo hacer una cena para más de 15 personas y la verdad es que no se ni como rellenar un pavo. – Malfoy solo me mira de manera extraña, miro en su cochecito y me doy cuenta que tiene una botella de champaña, un juego de copas y uvas. - ¿Cena romántica?

-En lo más mínimo. – No parece tener ganas de hablar. La gente comienza a mirarnos extraño, estamos parados en el pasillo de las botanas y no nos movemos. Debía ir a la sección de carnes. – Debo continuar con mis compras.

-Sí, yo igual.

Comenzamos a movernos en la misma dirección, pero sin decir palabra alguna. Llegamos a la sección de las carnes y nos paramos juntos. Examinamos las carnes y agarramos la misma. Él se disculpa y deja la carne para que yo la tenga. La pongo dentro del coche y lo miro unos instantes. Viste una gabardina negra y una bufanda de color verde oscuro, su cabello ya no está lleno de gel como en el colegio.

-¿Vas a mirarme todo el día? – Murmura mientras revisa las carnes. Yo solo atino a sonrojarme.

-Yo no estaba mirándote.

-Si lo estabas haciendo. – Incomodidad nivel 10.

Tomo mi carrito y decido ignorarlo. No lo estaba mirando. Bueno, si lo estaba haciendo. Pero él no debía hacérmelo notar. No es que lo estuviera mirando por algún tipo de razón en especial. Solo me pareció interesante que ya no usara tanto gel. Nada más. Mi celular suena en el fondo de mi bolso. Un mensaje de texto. Harry. Idiota.

"_No te olvides de la cena de la noche. Pavo, carnes y ensaladas."_

Tremendo idiota. Lanzo furiosa el celular de nuevo a mi cartera y me dirijo a la zona de verduras. Tomo unas cuantas bolsas de plástico y comienzo a escoger lechugas. Estúpida cena. Mientras murmuro palabras que no son aptas para "la estúpida futura señora Potter" una fría y arrastrada voz me saca de mi ensimismamiento.

-¿Sabes que si preparas una cena con esos ánimos vas a intoxicarlos a todos, no? – Estúpido Malfoy.

-Deja de seguirme.

-No te estoy siguiendo en lo absoluto. Quiero verduras.

No hablamos por unos cuantos segundos.

-No has cambiado en nada desde que salimos del colegio. – Murmuro, él me mira de reojo y sonríe de lado.

-Soy menos idiota.

-Pues no se nota.

Silencio de nuevo. Incomodidad nivel 30.

-Tú sigues siendo igual de explosiva.

Me ahogo con mi propia saliva. Tremenda estúpida ¿Cómo es posible que te atores con tu saliva? Tonta Ginny. Dejo las lechugas y los tomates de lado y lo enfrento cara a cara. Después de unos segundos él se da cuenta que lo miro y deja las coles y me mira también.

-Reitero la pregunta ¿Va a mirarme todo el día?

-Idiota.

-Pero menos que en el colegio.

Muevo la cabeza, intentando que las ganas de estrangularlo se extingan.

-Lo que digas.

Silencio de nuevo. Pero esta vez no estamos recogiendo verduras, estamos parados uno frente al otro, con una cabeza de distancia mirándonos de manera desafiante. Incomodidad nivel 50 y en aumento.

-¿Por qué debes hacer una cena para 15 personas? – Pregunta sin despegar su mirada de la mía.

-Son más de 15.

-Bueno ¿Por qué debes hacer una cena para más de 15 personas?

-No es de tu incumbencia.

-No es tan problemático hacerlo si sabes los hechizos adecuados.

-Nunca aprendí cocina mágica. Siempre tuve mejores cosas que hacer. Pero gracias por el consejo. – Sarcasmo nivel 5000 vs incomodidad nivel 9000. Malfoy solo sonríe de costado ¿Qué demonios pasa con él? ¿5 años después había madurado y se había dado cuenta que ser vil con la gente no era algo educado? - ¿Qué pasa contigo ah? ¿Has decidido que tu regalo de navidad para con la humanidad será ser una buena persona?

-Ginevra, no me ves hace 5 años. La gente madura. – Cachetada mental para mí. – Sí tanto te molesta que intente hablarte no lo haré. – Puñetazo mental para mí. Malfoy 2, Weasley 0. Realmente la cena navideña está haciendo estragos con mi buen carácter.

-Yo, lo siento… Estoy bastante alterada y fuera de serie.

-No pasa nada. Tampoco es que yo sea la persona más madura del universo, en verdad si estaba molestándote y no he cambiado mucho. – Emite una risa relajada y yo solo logró unirme a ella. – Aunque si, llega un momento de madurez en el que descubres que es mejor ser más tolerante que idiota.

-Me alegro que ya no seas el mismo idiota.

-No abuses de la palabra idiota.

Me volteo y continúo con la recolección de tomates. Recuerdo que también debo hacer postre y gimo de dolor. No entiendo cómo demonios acepté hacer la estúpida cena. En verdad sí, pero mejor no recordarlo o me suicidaré antes de que el pavo salga del horno.

-¿Cómo terminaste metida en una cena para más de 15? – Él también ha vuelto a la ardua tarea de escoger tomates e incursionar en la vida personal de mi cena de navidad. Al parecer no sabe cuáles son las verduras que están listas para el consumo. Lo ayudo mientras respondo.

-No quería que nadie contratara a idiotas para que la hicieran porque soy una celosa de porquería. – Él emite una sonora risa. – Si, la razón más mala del universo entero. – Siento la extraña necesidad de desahogarme y comienzo a contarle todos los problemas que esta navidad y Harry están provocando en mí. Draco solo me mira y sonríe. – Lo odio. – Mi última sentencia.

-Muchos dicen que del amor al odio hay solo un paso. – Me quedo atónita. Tremendo idiota. Me doy media vuelta, dejo todas las verduras que estaba tomando y empiezo a avanzar con mi carrito. - ¿Dije algo malo? – Empieza a seguirme sin su carrito, solo camina a mi lado.

-No debes apoyarme en la idea de que odio a Harry. Es mi futuro esposo. – Le muestro mi anillo de compromiso y él bufa.

-Un anillo no dice nada, Ginevra.

-Es un compromiso, Malfoy.

-Ningún compromiso es eterno.

-Este lo será. Estamos destinados uno al otro, el resto de mi existencia tendré que pasarlo al lado de Harry Potter. - ¿Por qué cuando hablo suena a que estoy diciendo mi condena? Malfoy al parecer se ha dado cuenta que no lo he dicho con toda la felicidad del universo, si no que más bien con pesar y desgano. Doy vuelta en un pasillo en donde están las cosas de bebés y mi corazón de oprime. Paro en seco. Draco se da cuenta. Mis ojos están llenos de lágrimas. Me había prometido a mí misma no volver a llorar. Nunca más. Pero es inevitable.

-¿Weasley? – La voz de Draco se escucha lejana. Mi mente es invadida por el pasado, por aquella bebé que no llegó, que se me escapó de los dedos, que dejó de ser mía antes de que pudiera abrazarla. – Ginny…

Grito y unos brazos me aprisionan fuertemente. De pronto todo se borra de mi cabeza. Como si nunca hubiera sucedido. ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? Y ¿Por qué? Las lágrimas han dejado de salir de mis ojos, mi corazón ya no se siente destruido ¿Qué clase de persona es Draco Malfoy que ha logrado esto en mí?

-¿Qué eres?

Siento como Draco se tensa un poco antes de preguntarme a que me estoy refiriendo.

-Perdí un bebé el año pasado, ya tenía 6 meses, iba a ser una niña y se iba a llamar Lily como la mamá de Harry. Estábamos muy emocionados. Caí en una enorme depresión y las cosas con Harry fueron de mal en peor, hasta lo que tenemos ahora que es la cosa más fría e inhumana del universo… y nadie nunca me ha hecho sentir como tú lo estás logrando en estos momentos.

-¿Cómo es que te hago sentir en estos momentos?

-Como si fuera capaz de cualquier cosa, que no fue mi culpa el hecho de que Lily muriera, que no estoy defectuosa. Que cuando el doctor mencionó que mi cuerpo estaba completamente bien y que soy totalmente capaz de tener hijos fue algo cierto, que no lo dijo por tenerme pena.

-¿Quién te ha dicho todo eso?

-Harry, mis pesadillas. Mi madre no para de opinar que debo estar haciendo algo mal con mi cuerpo.

Silencio absoluto. Yo solo aspiro el aroma del perfume caro de Draco y logro corresponderle el abrazo enterrando mis uñas en su espalda. Las lágrimas ya no ruedan por mis mejillas pero no quiero mirarlo a la cara.

-No creo que tengas algo malo. – Ahora si lo miro, él también lo hace y su mirada es acompañada con una tenue sonrisa tímida y delicada ¿Qué es?

-¿Realmente lo crees?

-Cien por ciento. – Respiro aliviada, no sé por qué cuando él me lo dice suena tan convincente.

-Lamento toda esta escena… no debías haberla visto.

-No hay que lamentar, Ginny.

-Bueno, debo seguir consiguiendo las cosas para mi estúpida cena.

-No lo creo. – Lo miro bastante extrañada ¿Cómo qué no? Él toma mi mano y comienza a jalarme lejos de mi carrito. No sé por qué pero dejo que lo haga.

-¿A dónde me llevas? – No suena como una queja sino más bien como una simple inquietud. ¡Bien Ginny, deja que te rapten, total no tienes nada que hacer por la noche!

-Pasaras navidad en mi casa. – No sé si estoy estupefacta, asustada, conodioporelmundo o feliz ¿FELIZ? ¿Pensé feliz en verdad?

Nos quedamos unos segundos parados fuera del supermercado con las manos entrelazadas. La nieve cae delicadamente sobre nuestras cabezas, el frio se cola en nuestros huesos, pero al parecer nada de eso importa.

-¿Sabías que si te beso mi vida va a cambiar en tan solo un mísero segundo? – La pregunta me toma desprevenida y no sé qué responder. Lo miro y él me mira. Siento el rubor pintar mis mejillas, la verdad es que no comprendo cómo puede seguir corriendo la sangre en mi cuerpo.

-Con tan solo ir a tu casa esta navidad mi vida cambiará.

-Pues la mía primero. – Antes de que me dé cuenta sus labios ya están sobre los míos.

D&G

Holiiis, espero que les haya gustado y bueno es un SHORT SHORT SHOR BIEN SHORT JI

Con muuuucho amor para todas las que aman la navidad y a esta linda pareja


End file.
